ferdinandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Bones
Bones is a bull in ''Ferdinand''. Bones is voiced by Anthony Anderson. Development Anderson's "comedy and facial expressions" inspired Bones' poses and attitude. During the concept art process, they experimented with different hairstyle designs for Bones."We looked at Anthony's comedy and his facial reactions to help inspire Bones' poses and overall attitude. In the film, Bones makes up his small size with his attitude!" #AskAnArtist. (November 30, 2017). Twitter. Physical Appearance A scrawny bull with a large head, Bones does not fit into the stereotype one would expect of a fighting bull. He has orangey brown fur as his main coat and around his large blue eyes, with a yellowish beige belly and head. His snout, however, is pinkish beige. Bones sports rather large but crooked teeth, as well as a clipped right ear and long hair on the top of his head that flops forward slightly. Biography Early Life Bones was born, raised, and grew up in a ranch called Casa del Toro owned by Moreno that trains bulls to become fighters in the arena along with other calves: Ferdinand, Valiente, and Guapo. Bones spent more time butting heads with the others while Ferdinand preferred to sniff flowers instead; given his pacifism, an action which earned him a mockery from everyone; especially, Valiente. When the truck, which Valiente refers to as the "Winner's Truck", arrives at the ranch, Bones and the others seem excited since it means that the matador is going to pick a bull for the fight today; namely, one of their fathers in that case. As Valiente boasts about being a future fighting champion to the others and after Guapo objects while stating about being selected as soon as he grows up then showing off his "victory smile" he's already working on, Bones tells Guapo that he's the one who is going to get selected since he is considered the fastest of all bulls as he shows off his speed to everyone; much to Valiente's annoyance. When Valiente tells Bones that he will never get selected and why, Bones asks: "Why?", only to be maliciously pushed off to the ground by Valiente as a response while stating that he's just "a puny bag of bones." Ferdinand tries to help him up but Bones rejects his aid and considers him a "weirdo" as he nearly tramples on Ferdinand's flower. After the secret about his flower has been exposed, Valiente pushes Ferdinand to a fight while threatening to smash his flower while Bones and Guapo try in vain to encourage the two calves to fight but Ferdinand simply refuses and instead allows Valiente to hurt him as long as he leaves the flower alone; much to other calves' confusion including Valiente. Later, when the adult bulls, namely, their fathers come out of the pen to try out for the matador, Bones and the others come in to watch from behind a fence as they wish their dads good luck and cheer for them while watching them fight during the trial. After the trial is over and Ferdinand's father has been picked by the matador to fight, Bones and Guapo head back to the pen while Valiente tries to comfort and encourage his own father for his loss during the trial but to no avail and Ferdinand bids his father good-bye. At Casa del Toro Two years after Ferdinand ran away from Casa del Toro to Seville by train on the night he discovered that his father never returned from his fight as promised since he feared of suffering the same fate later on as well and was found and raised by a farmer/florist named Juan and his daughter, Nina on their farm, Ferdinand finds himself unfortunately sent back to Casa del Toro after a misunderstanding involving a bumblebee back at the village during the flower festival where he discovers that some of the bulls he knew from calfhood including Bones have all grown up along with two new bulls: Angus and Maquina with a "calming goat" named Lupe to keep them "company". Just as Lupe is about to introduce Ferdinand as the "new bull" she is going to "train" to be a "fighter" despite his pacifism and reluctance; even after Bones throws a can at her in anger while telling her: "You suck, Lupe!" off-screen, Bones is the first one to recognize him. Though amazed by Ferdinand's unexpected growth spurt, Bones admits he suddenly regrets every time he called him "weirdo" but Ferdinand, unoffended, reassures him that they're good. Then, after Ferdinand and Guapo recognize each other, Guapo starts acting a bit tough and rough towards him though probably just to hide the fact that he is actually intimidated by Ferdinand's enormity. Then, Bones is present as all the other bulls including Valiente express their own views and dislikes of Ferdinand. El Primero's Arrival In the morning, after overhearing the ranch hands announcing and preparing everything for the arrival of a famous bullfighter named El Primero, Bones and the other bulls including Ferdinand are awoken and informed about El Primero's arrival by Lupe. Bones and the bulls approach to witness his arrival while Lupe explains to a reluctant Ferdinand that El Primero is the greatest bullfighter in all of Spain. Bones kindly reassures Guapo not to "let that jerk get in his head" after Valiente carelessly messes with Guapo as usual while trying to keep his calm. Once El Primero arrives at Casa del Toro and when they learn that he has come to select a bull for his final fight, Bones and the other bulls are excited but dismayed when they see that Lupe thinks this is her chance to train and make a fighter out of Ferdinand as his coach. The Trial for El Primero Bones and the others are seen getting ready to show off their fighting skills and training for El Primero in the ring with a reluctant Ferdinand joining along. Before the trial, Bones points out that "nobody likes the teacher's pet" to Ferdinand after Angus calls Ferdinand "the teacher's pet" since Moreno wanted him to be the first bull to come out first. During the trial, Bones can be seen showing off his speed skills to Valiente; much to the latter's annoyance. Later, when Ferdinand tries to help Guapo up after passing out; thanks to Valiente messing with his head again, this causes Bones and the rest of the bulls to foul up, therfore, causing an embarrassment to them and unimpressing El Primero, who decides to leave until Moreno asks him to reconsider, which he does for the next two days before his final fight in Madrid. Upset for not getting picked by El Primero, Bones and the other bulls reprimand Ferdinand for making them look bad even though that was hardly his intention and all he was doing was just trying to help Guapo. When Ferdinand reveals he isn't a fighter, everybody is confused including Lupe; though this is barely a surprise and a bit of a shock to Bones and Valiente since they've known about his pacifism since they were calves as pointed out when Valiente still refers to him as the "same, scared, little coward he always was." Then, everybody hears Guapo boasting about his "success" back at the trial to them as he is seen boarding a truck; assuming he has been picked by El Primero. But as they watch him leave, they realize that the truck he is boarding on is actually a meat truck that transports bulls to the chop house nearby if they fail to impress the matador and are considered "soft"; much to Bones' horror and shock and a fact which Guapo remains oblivious to for now. Upset, Bones blames Valiente for this because of messing with Guapo's head during the trial; a fact which Valiente tries to deny while stating that "Guapo was never going to make it to the ring." Bonding with Ferdinand At night, Bones is heard and seen crying for the loss of his friend by Ferdinand but he tries to deny his crying to be due to allergies to pollen and that Guapo was more of his competition than his friend when Ferdinand expresses his sorrow for Guapo and mentions the word "friends" to him. But when Bones actually reveals how much he really cared about Guapo, Ferdinand reassures him that it's okay to feel bad about it. When Ferdinand promises Bones to keep this a secret, Bones begins to respect him; telling him that "he's okay" but points out that if he doesn’t want to end up like Guapo, he is going to have to start training seriously; admitting this is the one thing Valiente is right about. Training and dancing The next day, Bones is seen training with all the other bulls except Ferdinand. Then, Bones and the others observe Ferdinand trying in vain to rescue a Bunny from getting hit by Angus. Later, after a somewhat successful but embarrassing rescue and after a bonding moment between Angus and Ferdinand, Bones and Maquina watch Ferdinand and Angus show off their dancing skills to the snobbish horses: Hans, Klaus, and Greta who continue mocking the bulls while stating that horses are far better dancers than bulls; much to Lupe and the hedgehogs: Una. Dos, and Cuatro's joy and surprise when they are seen cheering for Ferdinand. When the horses insist on proving their theory correct with their own dancing skills, Bones decides to join in when he sees them laughing at their friends as he states that he hates them and a dance-off is on with Lupe partially dancing to the music; thanks to the hedgehogs and a radio they stole the other night from the horses. Then, Maquina joins in and the bulls finally win. Bones can be seen mocking the horses after they lose the dance fight. As Bones and the others celebrate and laugh over their victory on the horses, their happiness is cut short when Valiente intervenes to remind them that as they continue doing other things besides training and fighting, they will be sent to the chophouse sooner than they think as he still continues boasting about being the one to be selected to fight in the ring tomorrow against El Primero. Despite Ferdinand's objections and his offer to take them with him back to his home on the farm, Valiente's statement unfortunately proves efficient enough to convince the others to reluctantly and regrettably resume training. Personality Bones is confident and a little annoyed, because his whole life Valiente scoffed at his height and his physical appearance. He is also very competitive when he entered the dance battle with the horses. He's really worried about Guapo about his way of getting too nervous not to be sent to the chophouse and when he goes, he cries because they were very close friends since calves, although he denied it was allergy. Abilities The average bull can run up to 35mph but Bones can move even faster than that. Relationships Ferdinand As calves, Bones would often call Ferdinand "Weirdo" due to his pacifism despite one time when Ferdinand kindly tried helping him up after being rammed and pushed away by a bullying Valiente. When they grew up, Bones was so impressed by Ferdinand's growth spurt that suddenly he regretted every time he called him "Weirdo." Nevertheless, Bones was still shown to dislike him and get angry especially after making everyone look bad at the trial for El Primero when all he did was just try to help Guapo after suffering a breakdown because of Valiente. One night, when Ferdinand hears and sees him crying, Bones cries for the loss of his friend, Guapo after having been sent to the chophouse despite denying his crying to be due to allergies and that Guapo was more of his competition than his friend. When Ferdinand promises Bones to keep this a secret, Bones begins to respect him; telling him that "he's okay" but points out that if he doesn’t want to end up like Guapo, he will have to start training seriously; admitting this is the one thing Valiente is right about. Guapo Bones is shown to be on friendly terms with Guapo most of the time since they were calves; especially when Valiente makes him nervous. After Guapo gets sent to the chophouse after breaking down during the trial for El Primero because of Valiente, Bones cries for the loss of his friend despite denying his crying to be due to allergies and that Guapo was more of his competition than his friend when Ferdinand hears and sees him crying. But the next night, after Ferdinand reveals the truth to them about their fates and after saving both Guapo and Valiente from the chophouse, Bones and Angus joyfully welcome Guapo back as they are happy to find him still alive and well more than they do with Valiente; an act which the latter takes no offense to as he admits he deserves such treatment for his past behavior and attitude towards them. Trivia * Bones gets his name from how skinny he is, suggesting this is a nickname that stuck for many years. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bulls Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Adults